Mi novia falsamente verdadera
by CherryLeeUp
Summary: Todo comenzó como una mentira... pero esa mentira hizo que mis sentimientos por fin lograran alcanzarla (Versión Shaoran de "Un novio falsamente verdadero") Disfrútenla.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos :D Cómo lo pidieron, versión Shaoran de "Un novio falsamente verdadero". Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **Mi novia falsamente verdadera**

—¡Vamos! ¿Acaso estas ciego, maldito arbitro? —grito, mientras lanzo un montón de papitas al televisor.

—Yo creo que está vendido, el muy puto —dice Touya, tragando un pedazo de pizza… literalmente era un pedazo.

—¿Para que ven un partido de futbol si se van a estresar? —bufa Yukito y los tres reímos.

Es nuestra noche de "juegos y comida" momento donde nos juntamos para ver algún partido que estuvieran transmitiendo, jugar póker o simplemente para comer y charlar de cualquier tontería. Era una tradición de años y no porque ellos tuvieran novia lo cambiaríamos.

Touya está a punto de casarse con su novia de años, Kaho Mitsuki, y ella está consciente de que no puede inmiscuirse en nuestro momento de amigos, al igual que Nakuru, la novia actual de Yukito… yo soy el único soltero del grupo y no es por gusto… Es porque la única mujer que me ha gustado desde… siempre, no sabe que existo… o por lo menos no como hombre, solo como el condenado mejor amigo de su hermano.

—Creo que el partido va a quedar así —digo frunciendo el ceño.

—Y todo por culpa de ese cabrón —dice Touya.

Estamos tan concentrados en el partido, que no notamos que una persona abre la puerta del departamento de Touya hasta que la cierra de un golpe, haciéndonos brincar del susto.

—¿Quién diablos es? —pregunta Touya, levantándose.

—¿Quién más va a ser, idiota? —responde una voz que podría identificar, aunque estuviera rodeada de millones de personas gritando.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Sakura? —pregunta molesto cuando ella se asoma en la sala—. Te dije que hoy sería nuestra noche de amigos.

—Y obviamente de pizza —dice sonriendo—. Por eso vine.

—Claro… tú y tu condenada obsesión por la pizza.

Sakura ríe y no puedo evitar soltar un pequeño, muy pequeño suspiro. Ella es la culpable de mi soltería, he estado enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto desde los quince años, pero ella no ha reparado en mí como un posible novio… solamente soy el maldito mejor amigo de su hermano.

Se quita su abrigo color rosa y recorro su cuerpo con mis ojos. Trago pesado y desvío mi mirada cuando me veo descubierto por Touya. Mierda, no puede culparme, él sabe muy bien cuanto amo a su hermana y hasta me ha dado luz verde para intentar algo… pero ella nunca, jamás, toma mis indirectas y ya estoy cansado de intentarlo.

Sakura deja sus cosas en la mesa y, siguiendo el aroma de la pizza, va hasta la cocina.

—Deja de babear —dice Touya riendo.

—Eres un maldito.

—Y tu un baboso.

—Ya chicos, que puede escucharlos hablar y no es la manera para que se entere —dice Yukito.

—En realidad sería bueno que lo hiciera, tal vez así mi querido amigo deja de sufrir tanto —dice Touya, palmeando mi espalda.

—Deja de molestar a Shaoran, Touya.

—O quizás deberías buscarte una novia que esté bien buena para que la olvides —dice, moviendo sus cejas y yo bufo.

—No quiero una novia ahora —digo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos, Shaoran, tienes babeando a muchas mujeres. Puedes darte el lujo de elegir.

Sí, puedo darme el maldito lujo de elegir entre todas ellas, pero ninguna es Sakura Kinomoto, no le llegan ni a los talones. Pero también estoy harto de intentarlo… harto de hacer mil señales de humo para que ella se digne a verme y, sobre todo, estoy harto de verla intentarlo con un idiota que solo quiere meterse dentro de su ropa interior, como el ultimo imbécil que la hizo llorar…

—Estoy bien solo —digo levantándome para ir al baño.

—Pues… aunque sea difícil de admitir, yo también creo que va siendo hora que seas sincero y le digas a ella lo que sientes —dice Yukito limpiando sus lentes.

Entre nosotros, el más sensato siempre ha sido Yukito y muchas veces me ha dicho que sea directo con Sakura y no me ande por las ramas. Varias veces estuve a punto de enfrentarla y decirle… en especial el año pasado, pero cuando estaba por decírselo, me contó acerca de su "flamante" novio. Eso fue un golpe directo a mi ego y mi alma… y estaba dispuesto a marcar distancia entre nosotros para olvidarla… hasta que el maldito la engañó y la encontré en este mismo apartamento echa un mar de lágrimas por su culpa.

Touya nunca lo supo, porque Sakura no quería causar problemas y estoy seguro que, de haberse enterado, el sujeto estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Ella me rogó que no dijera nada y… ¿Cómo diablos iba a decirle que no? Accedí a quedarme callado con la única condición de que ella se diera más valor y no volviera a caer en manos de un sujeto como ese. Esa noche, Sakura se cansó de llorar entre mis brazos y yo como un idiota la consolé.

Ese recuerdo me hace enfurecer porque me muestra cuan débil puedo ser en su presencia y me frustro.

—No pienso decirle nada, Yukito —digo resentido—. Ya no vale la pena.

—Oye, que estamos hablando de…

—No, Touya. No me refiero a quien es… solo… estoy cansado de intentarlo. Ella jamás va a verme con otros ojos y realmente estoy cansado de estar allí… de estar siempre allí para ella.

Touya me mira con una mirada llena de culpa, pero él no es culpable, ni siquiera ella, yo soy el único responsable de esto… de haberlo jodido todo por enamorarme.

Camino hacia el baño, pero me detengo a medio camino en el pasillo. Esta oscuro, pero eso no me molesta, más bien, me reconforta un poco. Suspiro y me enderezo para seguir mi camino, pero unas manos finas me envuelven desde mi espalda y me abrazan. No tengo que girarme para saber que es ella y no tiene que ver con que es la única mujer en el apartamento… tiene que ver con la forma en la que mi cuerpo reacciona a su cercanía y a su aroma a cerezos.

«Diablos, como amo su aroma»

—Oye… no es que me queje del abrazo, pero necesito ir al baño —digo tratando de soltarme, sin llegar a ser brusco con ella, pero Sakura no me suelta.

—Shaoran, sabes que eres un hombre genial ¿Cierto? —dice y mi corazón empieza a correr como loco.

—Ahm… pues, te lo agradezco, preciosa —digo, tratando de disimular, porque realmente su cercanía me tiene un poco perturbado.

—No me gusta que uno de mis tres mosqueteros este triste ¿Entiendes? Tú eres muy importante para mí y no quiero que estés sufriendo de esta manera.

¡Oh, diablos! Sakura nos ha escuchado hablar… y lo peor es que esta resentida con ella misma. No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada vacía al darme cuenta de lo bizarra que es nuestra situación. Ella está molesta porque una mujer me ha dejado en la friendzone, sin saber que es ella misma… pero también esto me sirve para darme cuenta que para ella soy más como un hermano y eso me llena de determinación en cuanto a la decisión que he tomado.

—Tranquila, no tienes por qué preocuparte —digo, quitando sus manos de mi cintura para girarme y verla.

Sakura es mucho más baja que yo y eso nunca lo he visto como algo malo, más bien, siempre he dicho que eso la hace adorable y abrazable. Las veces que la he tenido entre mis brazos, he notado como su cuerpo encaja perfectamente con el mío y eso… ¡Maldición! Eso no me ha pasado con ninguna otra mujer, por eso le he dicho a Touya millones de veces que no quiero una novia de momento, porque siempre las comparo con Sakura… y hasta que no logre olvidarla por completo no puedo aventurarme a una relación con otra mujer, porque nadie merece que lo comparen con otro.

—No estoy, ni estaré triste, cariño. No te preocupes —dije sonriéndole.

—¡Claro que me preocupo! Eres muy importante para mí…

—Y te lo agradezco —la interrumpo, colocando mi mano en su mejilla—. Tú también eres muy importante para mí, Sakura.

Me acerco un poco a ella, bajando mi cabeza poco a poco y en el último instante, desvío mi boca hacia su mejilla para dejar un cálido beso allí. Me será difícil olvidar lo que siento por ella, pero no imposible, más cuando estaba completamente dispuesto a ello, y cuando un Li se propone un algo, solo un milagro lo hace cambiar de opinión.

«Maldición… y si estoy tan resuelto a olvidarla ¿Por qué diablos estoy pidiendo por ese milagro?»

 **Bueno chicos, primer capítulo de la versión Shaoran y obviamente no empezamos donde empezó la versión Sakura, sino mucho antes, en la noche de chicos de la cual ella habla después. Quedó corto porque recuerden que esto al principio era un One shot que me quedo súper largo y lo piqué en cinco capítulos y digamos que esto es más un preámbulo xD**

 **No pude evitar escribirlo rápido porque me emociona mucho y también porque ya ustedes me lo habían pedido XD Espero la disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios… saben que eso es lo que me sigue inspirando para crear historias nuevas para ustedes mis queridos y amados lectores :)**

 **Sin más que decir, espero disfruten esta mini historia desde otra perspectiva y recuerden que la escribí para ustedes y por ustedes :)**

 **Besos para todos y espero muuuuuuuuuuchos reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos :D Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **Mi novia falsamente verdadera**

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Odio los almuerzos de negocios y más cuando son con sujetos que me ven como un yerno potencial. Suspiro resignado, mientras escucho al hombre hablar de cuan maravillosa es su hija, y no lo pongo en duda, pero no me interesa. Al parecer, nadie quiere escucharme cuando digo que no quiero una novia ahora.

«Maldito Touya, tenías que irte a Kyoto y dejarme con este enredo» pienso, mientras sonrío educadamente al hombre que hasta me ha mostrado una foto de su hija.

Debo admitir que la chica es hermosa… pero sus ojos no son verdes como las esmeraldas, su cabello es negro… y seguro su cuerpo no despide un olor a cerezos.

«¡Diablos! ¡Deja de pensar en ella, Shaoran! Acordamos olvidarla» me recuerda mi subconsciente.

Le devuelvo la foto al señor Kagawa y termino de beber mi té. Nos despedimos cerrando el trato y con una posible invitación a cenar en su casa… que obviamente rechazare. El problema no es su hija, el problema soy yo… sí, muy cliché, pero es la verdad.

Me monto en mi auto y me dirijo de nuevo a la empresa. La única razón por la cual asisto a esas condenadas reuniones es porque no tengo otra opción, después de todo… es mi empresa. Yukito, Touya y yo unimos esfuerzos para fundar Yume Inc., haciendo realidad nuestro sueño de adolescentes. Empezamos en una oficina pequeña cuando estábamos por graduarnos de la universidad, y ahora, unos cuantos años después, nuestra empresa constructora ha florecido y se ha colado en la cima de la economía japonesa. No es por presumir, pero hemos sido catalogados como los jóvenes más emprendedores de Japón por tres años consecutivos… lo que me lleva a encabezar la lista de los solteros más cotizados.

—Hasta las revistas se empeñan en buscarme una novia —digo, recordando un artículo que leí en la mañana, donde me emparejan con las mejores opciones, según ellos.

Entro en el estacionamiento y me bajo del auto, resoplando. Este día no puede ir peor. Pulso el botón del ascensor con insistencia y entro apenas se abren las puertas. Cuando el ascensor se detiene en la planta baja, entra un grupo de señoritas que no disimulan su escrutinio sobre mí.

«Mierda, hasta me siento violado» pienso, al arrimarme un poco más hacia la esquina para mantener las distancias.

A estas mujeres no les importa que yo sea uno de los jefes, solo les importa conseguir un buen revolcón… no son mis palabras, son suyas, y lo sé porque las he escuchado hablar de esa forma en los pasillos sobre mí. Por eso mismo, trato de mantener las distancias con todos los empleados para evitar malos entendidos… aunque algunas personas no entienden una negativa, como la hija del señor Nakamura, nuestro asesor financiero. Esa chica está loca y no para de seguirme por todos lados… hasta le he dicho que tengo novia y la muy descarada sigue insistiendo.

«Quizás debo pedirle a Mei que venga un día y se haga pasar por mi novia» pienso mientras bajo del ascensor, considerando realmente llamar a mi prima para pedirle ese favor.

Levanto mi vista hacia el escritorio de mi secretaria, pero la presencia de una persona en particular me hace perder el aliento.

—¿Sakura?

Ella se levanta con lentitud y con algo de torpeza se acerca para saludarme. Si no estuviera seguro de su sentimiento fraternal hacia mí, podría pensar que mi presencia la pone nerviosa… porque generalmente es al revés… aunque yo se disimular muy bien la reacción que tiene mi cuerpo cuando ella está cerca, son quince largos años de práctica.

—Sabes que Touya está en Kyoto ¿cierto? —digo, levantando una de mis cejas.

—Vine a verte a ti —dice desviando su mirada—. ¿Tienes unos minutos? Necesito tu ayuda.

Bien, eso no me lo esperaba. Sakura muy pocas veces viene a la empresa y cuando lo hace es para visitar a Touya… pero jamás ha venido a verme a mí directamente. Al verla tan nerviosa, no puedo evitar pensar que está metida en un lío y mi parte protectora sale a flote.

«Mi plan "Olvidar a Sakura Kinomoto" va a tener que ponerse en pausa» pienso.

Al ver que no está dispuesta a hablar aquí, me giro para hablar con mi secretaria.

—Yanagizawa, no me pase ninguna llamada y corra una hora la reunión de las dos. Estaré ocupado.

Ella asiente sorprendida y me giro para tomar la mano de Sakura. No suelo ser tan afectuoso con nadie, y mucho menos en la empresa, pero ¿Quién diablos va a reclamarme? Es la mujer de la que estoy enamorado y es mi maldita empresa, punto.

Al cerrar la puerta, le hago señas para que se siente en frente del escritorio, mientras camino hacía el perchero. Por fin deshago el nudo de la corbata que tanto me fastidia y me quito el saco de mi traje. Doblo las mangas de mi camisa para estar más cómodo y me giro hacia ella, detallando en ese momento que Sakura tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y me mira de una forma… extraña. Bien, no es extraña, esa mirada la conozco bien y solo la obtengo del resto de las mujeres del mundo, no de ella… ¿Desde cuándo Sakura Kinomoto me mira… con deseo?

—¿Por qué tu secretaria nos miró de esa forma tan extraña? —pregunta de repente.

Sacudo un poco mi cabeza para despejar cualquier pensamiento absurdo que pueda tener y me siento en la silla de mi escritorio.

—Bueno… a ella le gusta escribir historias en _Wattpad_ usando a sus compañeros de "inspiración" —digo, abriendo la aplicación en mi celular para mostrarle algo muy interesante.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?... Espera ¿Desde cuando tienes una cuenta de _Wattpad_?

—Fei Mei escribe historias y me obligó a crear una cuenta para darle votos —digo rolando mis ojos. Mi hermana está obsesionada con esta aplicación y me obliga a votar por ella y dejar comentarios cursis, aun si no leo ni una maldita letra de lo que escribe—. Luego, Eriol me envió el link de una historia muy interesante… ¡Aquí esta! Léela…

Le paso mi celular para que lea la sinopsis de la historia de Yanagizawa y al hacerlo, su cara pierde todo el color. No es una historia rosa y cliché, es una maldita historia gay con mis dos amigos de protagonistas.

—¿Ella sabe que mi hermano esta por casarse? ¿Sabe mi hermano de esto? ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las historias gay?

«Mierda… esto no era lo que quería»

—¡No me gustan! Dios, Sakura… sabes que soy heterosexual —digo sonrojado—. Eriol me paso el link cuando una amiga se la enseñó y enseguida identifico que se trataba de Touya y Yukito… O bueno… Tomoya y Akito. —Río cuando ella se sonroja.

Cuando Eriol me lo contó, enseguida busqué el perfil de la persona que la había escrito, porque debía ser de la empresa. Me llevé la gran sorpresa al ver que la famosa Nao-chan era nada más y nada menos que mi secretaria. En seguida comencé a leer la historia y a medida que avanzaba, me mataba de la risa por las situaciones tan ridículas en las que se involucraban los dos protagonistas que aún no salían del closet… hasta que la cosa se puso intensa… en un encuentro nada inocente en un armario de limpieza. Vamos ¿Cómo iba a saber que me encontraría con un contenido no apto para menores desde el capítulo uno?

—¿Y qué rayos tiene que ver esto con nosotros? —pregunta, devolviéndome el celular.

—Pues… que del único que no ha escrito es de mí porque siempre trato a todos de forma impersonal y sin preferencias… hasta hoy —digo sonriendo y ella vuelve a sonrojarse… pero seguramente se debe a que ha comprendido lo que mi "inocente" secretaria puede imaginarse para escribir una novela erótica de nosotros.

—¿Crees que escriba de nosotros? —pregunta alzando la voz y abriendo sus ojos.

—Esa historia si la leeré —le digo, guiñándole un ojo y vuelve a sonrojarse.

Ya he leído varias de sus historias y todas tratan de personas de la empresa. No está casada con un género en específico, pero todas sus historias coinciden en algo, tienen mucho sexo explícito y debo admitir que muy bien escrito… Yanagizawa tiene mucho talento, pero Sakura no esta aquí para hablar de esto. Solté un suspiro y decido volver al asunto principal.

—Bien, preciosa. Ahora que estoy cómodo me vas a decir qué pasa contigo. Aunque debo recordarte que soy arquitecto y no abogado, por si es un problema legal… aunque podría hablar con Eriol ¿En qué lío te metiste ahora?

No suelo bromear con las personas porque siempre me han dicho que mis chistes son malos, pero ella generalmente los entiende y hasta se ríe… y esa es una de las cosas que amo de ella, que podemos hablar de todo con total confianza y reírnos del mundo si nos da la gana.

—No es esa clase de problema —dice desviando mi mirada y la angustia crece.

—Sakura, estas comenzado a asustarme —digo y estiro la mano para tomar la suya—. ¿Tiene que ver con el imbécil de la otra vez?

—¿Qué? No, no tiene que ver con él… tiene que ver contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

Ahora sí… no entiendo nada ¿Qué pude haber hecho para que ella este tan nerviosa? Aunque también podía ser el caso contrario ¿Qué podría haber hecho ella que me afecte a mí?

—Primero que nada —dice jugando con sus manos, cosa que hace solamente cuando está en extremo nerviosa—, ¿Tú tienes novia? ¿Tienes algo que hacer el día de San Valentín?

Mierda… ¿Sakura también se ha unido al plan "busquemos una novia a Shaoran? ¿Acaso las personas no pueden entender que quiero estar solo? Y, pero aún ¿Por qué precisamente ella tiene que buscarme una maldita pareja?

«Quizás tiene que ver con lo que paso aquella noche en casa de Touya… ¡Maldición!»

—Fue Touya ¿cierto? —digo, levantándome molesto—. ¿Qué te dijo? No necesito que me consigas una cita con alguna de tus locas amigas…

—Mi hermano no ha hablado conmigo —me interrumpe y yo frunzo aún más mi ceño—. La verdad, sí te conseguí una cita, pero no es con una amiga mía.

—¿Y se puede saber con quién diablos me emparejaste?

Ahora sí estoy malditamente furioso ¿Acaso la vida no podía ser más bizarra?… ¡Dios! ¡La mujer que amo se encarga personalmente de buscarme una pareja! Cuando dije que el día no podía ser peor, me equivoque con todas las letras ¡Sí podía ser peor!

Masajeo mi cabeza con cuidado porque un punzante dolor comienza a recorrerme desde las sienes y la miro dispuesto a regañarla… pero en eso, noto que está señalándose a sí misma.

—¿Sorpresa?

Esto no puede ser cierto… Debe ser una jodida broma. Me dejo caer en mi silla y trato de analizar con rapidez lo que está pasando ¿Realmente quiere salir conmigo?

—Tengo una explicación ¡Lo juro! —grita y yo la miro de nuevo.

«¿Una explicación? Entonces esto no es una cita normal» pienso decepcionado.

Paso las manos por mi cara y le hago señas para que comience su explicación. Su historia se remonta a la secundaria y realmente no presto mucha atención, solo a los puntos importantes, como el hecho de que una chica la ha estado acosando desde entonces… y la razón por la que termino enredado en toda esta maraña de mentiras.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento, Shaoran —dice apenada—. Si te sirve de consuelo, fuiste mi primera opción de un novio ideal y… A quién engaño, soy una persona terrible.

No lo niego, porque realmente estoy molesto con ella ¡Hasta me siento utilizado! Obviamente me niego a participar en toda esta farsa y estoy dispuesto a decírselo, pero algo me detiene. Sakura tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas retenidas y… aunque mi cabeza me grite "No seas idiota ¡Aléjate!" mi corazón corre una maratón por ella.

Sopeso todas mis opciones y entre todo este enredo, veo una posibilidad. Ella ha dicho que fui su primera opción de un buen novio ¿Qué tal si le muestro lo buen novio que puedo ser? Por primera vez, tengo un pie fuera de la maldita friendzone y debo aprovecharlo… si esto no resulta, pues por lo menos no me reprocharé en un futuro por no haberlo intentado.

—Acepto —digo en un susurro apenas audible y ella levanta su mirada llena de sorpresa hacia mí—. Pero no te saldrá gratis —le digo y me levanto de mi silla.

Me acerco a ella y giro su silla hacia mí. Nuevamente sus mejillas se encienden y por primera vez pienso que ese sonrojo se debe realmente a mi cercanía. Así como mi cuerpo reacciona al de ella, su cuerpo está comenzando a reaccionar al mío y eso me hace sentir jodidamente genial.

Tiento un poco mi suerte y acerco mi rostro al suyo, hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Sakura no se mueve de su lugar, ni me rechaza, y sus ojos se desvían directo a mis labios, lo cual es una buena señal para mí, porque eso solo significa una cosa… ella desea un beso mío.

—Tengo tres condiciones, si las cumples te ayudare —digo y ella vuelve a mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Cu… cuáles son?

¡Dios! Llevo quince años enamorado de ella y por primera vez la escucho tartamudear por mi causa. Dije que este día era horrible, pero ahora no me quejo, y mucho más cuando la tengo así de cerca y ella no hace nada para alejarme.

—Primero, te harás respetar por tus "amigas" luego de todo esto o simplemente dejaras de ir a esas estúpidas reuniones —digo y cuando intenta replicar, coloco mi mano sobre su boca—. No me interrumpa señorita, aún no he terminado —digo, dándole una sonrisa ladina y la escucho claramente suspirar—. Segundo, haremos esto a mi modo.

—No entiendo.

—Sabes que no me gustan las mentiras, pero si debo hacer esto, lo haré bien para no quedar como un mentiroso. —Al ver que no capta mi idea, niego con la cabeza y le explico—. Por lo que me dices, esa mujer seguramente nos pondrá a prueba para ver si realmente somos novios y si reaccionas como lo estás haciendo ahora, temblando como una hoja seca por mi cercanía, créeme, sabrá que es mentira y nos humillara en frente de todos.

No me quejo, lo juro por Dios. Tenerla de esta forma, atrapada entre mi cuerpo y la silla es lo mejor que me ha pasado y me siento completamente frenético, extasiado.

—No es mi culpa… mi maldita experiencia con hombres es casi nula… —murmura perdida en su cabeza y yo sonrío orgulloso.

—No te lo estoy reclamando, Sakura —digo y ella me mira sorprendida—. Más bien, me siento contento de saber que no eres una mujer que se liga al primer idiota que se le atraviesa.

—Es muy complicado hacer eso al tener a Touya como hermano —dice un poco más relajada y me regala una dulce risa… de esas que tanto me encantan.

Aclaro mi garganta y prosigo con mis exigencias.

—Por eso, mi segunda condición es que tendrás una cita real conmigo, para conocernos mejor.

«Oh sí, cariño, aprovecharemos al máximo este tiempo y te mostrare lo buen novio puedo ser»

—Ustedes las mujeres tienen la manía de saber todo acerca del hombre que les gusta —continuo—, por eso te daré un curso intensivo acerca de Li Shaoran y tú me darás uno acerca de ti —Le guiño un ojo y ella vuelve a sonrojarse.

—Pen… pensé que ya te conocía bien.

«No conoces ni la mitad de lo que soy, preciosa»

Sakura no se ha esforzado realmente en conocerme más allá del mejor amigo de su hermano… porque, si así lo fuera, mínimo un maldito beso nos hubiéramos dado. Todos se han dado cuenta de lo que siento por ella, incluidos sus padres, la única que parece ignorarlo es ella, porque sospecho que hasta su amiga Tomoyo también lo sabe.

—Sabes lo que te he dejado ver, cariño —digo enderezándome, tratando de despejar esos sentimientos negativos de mí. Iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad sin que nada me detenga—. Si somos una pareja, debes saber eso y mucho más, pero lo dejaremos para nuestra cita el domingo.

—Y… ¿La tercera condición?

—Con esa me ayudaras ahora mismo —digo, volviendo a mi silla—. Me quiero deshacer de una persona y tú me ayudaras.

Ya no necesitare a Mei. Si yo voy a fingir ser su novio, ella puede hacer lo mismo por mí para quitarme de encima a Nakamura.

—Ahm… ¿Debo conseguir alguna pala y cinta de embalar?

—No, para nada —digo riendo y me relajo.

Por cosas como esta, Sakura Kinomoto había calado hondo en mí. No se trata solo de su belleza e inocencia, se trata de cómo me siento cuando estoy con ella.

Miro mi reloj y calculo el escaso tiempo que nos queda antes de recibir la fastidiosa visita de Nakamura.

—En aproximadamente tres minutos, esa persona entrara sin tocar y quiero que nos vea y asuma que está interrumpiendo algo —digo moviendo mis cejas en forma sugestiva y ella abre sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Se trata de tu secretaria? ¿Quieres darle más material para su novela erótica?

Al ver su cara, no puedo evitar reír. Tenía años que no reía de esta manera, y creo que la última vez que lo hice también fue por su causa. Sakura logra sacar a flote a un Shaoran que muy pocas personas conocen, y esa es la razón principal por la que estoy enamorado de ella.

—No es ella, pero no debemos perder mucho tiempo o no será creíble —digo tendiendo mi mano hacia ella—. Ven acá.

No muy segura, Sakura se levanta de su silla y se acerca a mí con lentitud. Me causa gracia verla porque lo hace como si estuviera caminando hacia una especie de depredador… y puede que lo sea en realidad. En un rápido movimiento, aprovecho su despiste para desequilibrarla y cae sentada en mi regazo. Quito la liga que sostiene su cabello y este cae como cascada por su espalda. Amo su largo cabello color miel y más aun, el aroma frutal que emana de él.

—No sé si te lo he dicho —digo y noto que mi voz se ha enronquecido. Coloco mi mano en su mejilla y prosigo—. Pero me gusta más cuando llevas tu cabello suelto.

Ella se sonroja y el cálido aliento mentolado que sale de su boca en un suspiro, cae en mi cara. Mi olor preferido es su perfume a cerezos, pero descubro que la menta también me vuelve loco.

—¿Y si piensan mal de nosotros?

—Esa es la idea —digo acercando mi rostro al suyo y ella vuelve a dirigir su mirada a mis labios.

«Control, Shaoran ¡Contrólate!» pienso, mientras trato de no borrar la corta distancia que nos separa.

—Inclina un poco tu cabeza, así tu cabello nos tapara de su vista —digo en voz baja y ella obedece.

Inclina su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello bloquee la vista de cualquier visitante indeseado, sépase Chise Nakamura, pero también coloca sus manos en mis hombros y se pega mucho más a mí. Mierda, si la loca de Nakamura no entra en este instante mandare todo al demonio y la besare.

Me siento como un maldito pervertido porque mi cuerpo está empezando a reaccionar de forma involuntaria, y más cuando mi mano corre hacia su muslo. Juro que fue inconsciente, realmente no pude evitarlo, pero… ¿Maldita sea! ¡No me arrepiento! Al sentir su calor a través de mi mano, me siento aun peor y me disculpo con ella, pero repito, no me arrepiento de nada.

—Lo siento, esto lo hará más creíble. Entrará en tres… dos… uno… y…

—¡Hola Sha…! —allí murió su saludo.

Sakura se separa un poco de mí y finge sorpresa. Los ojos azules de Nakamura la atraviesan furiosa y yo suspiro cansado. No sé a qué viene todo esto… es como si creyera tener derechos sobre mí cuando apenas hemos cruzado unas cuantas palabras. Atrás de ella, esta mi secretaria asustada porque sabe que odio las visitas de Nakamura… o por lo menos fue así hasta que nota a Sakura sentada en mis piernas y con su cabello alborotado.

«Vaya que se ve hermosa así»

—Creo que le he dicho varias veces que toque antes de entrar, señorita Nakamura —le digo cansado, mientras Sakura se levanta de mis piernas.

A pesar de estar separados, mi cuerpo aun siente la calidez del suyo. Negando con mi cabeza, pienso que voy a tener que recurrir al antiguo arte de la "ducha helada" cuando llegue a casa para bajarme la calentura… y eso que no ha pasado nada.

—No pensé que… estuviera acompañado, señor Li —dice sin despegar su mirada de Sakura y automáticamente, me levanto para colocarla detrás de mí, protegiéndola.

—Esté o no acompañado, esta es mi oficina y si usted necesita algo debe tocar antes de entrar. El ser la hija del señor Ryoske no le da poder de hacer y deshacer como le dé la gana.

—No… no…

—Cariño, lamento todo esto —digo, ignorándola y tomo la mano de Sakura con delicadeza—. ¿Te parece si paso por ti más tarde? Dentro de poco tengo una reunión.

«Sígueme la corriente…»

—Es mi culpa —dice, acercándose a mí—. Sé que tengo un novio ocupado, pero no pude evitar pasar a verte, aunque fuera solo unos minutos.

—No… sabía que tenía novia, señor Li —dice Nakamura y por fin puedo respirar tranquilo. Se ha tragado nuestra actuación.

—Se lo he dicho varias veces, pero usted entiende solo lo que quiere entender —digo, masajeando mi cabeza—. Yanagizawa, ¿Ya organizó todo para la reunión?

—Sí, señor. Todo está listo —dice emocionada.

Miro a Sakura y reímos cómplices. La imaginación de esta mujer ya debe estar volando para escribir su próxima historia y por Dios que la leeré.

—Debo irme, esta reunión es importante y ya la aplace una hora —digo en tono suave y ella me sonríe.

Se acerca a mí con decisión, usando de soporte sus manos sobre mi pecho y me besa… en la comisura de mis labios, dejando los suyos allí por varios segundos… que para mí se sintieron como horas.

¡Ya no soy un condenado adolescente para estar en una situación como esta! Soy un hombre maduro de treinta años y no entiendo por qué ando suspirando y anhelando un beso como si jamás hubiera besado a una mujer… El calor de mi cuerpo se incrementa y si no fuera por los ruidos que nos indican que no estábamos solos, posiblemente hubiera atacado su boca con todo el desespero que siento.

No solo están mi secretaria y Nakamura, también están su padre y el maldito de Eriol que me mira con una sonrisa de gato Cheshire. De repente, siento el cuerpo de Sakura tensarse y se que está pensando… su hermano.

—No te preocupes por nada —le digo al oído—. Yo me encargo ¿Está bien?

—Pero si Touya se entera…

—Todo estará bien —le digo sonriendo—. Te llamo más tarde.

Camino hacia la puerta y los demás comienzan a salir de mi oficina, pero antes de atravesarla, me devuelvo a grandes zancadas hasta Sakura. Con firmeza, tomo su mano y la jalo hacia mí para darle un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios y detecto un suave y agradable sabor… cerezas.

¡Dios! Si así sabe su comisura… ¿Cómo sabrán sus labios en lo profundo? Le sonrío cuando me despego de ella y ella me sonríe de vuelta. No importa como termine el día, esta felicidad no me la quita nadie y posiblemente la sonrisa de idiota no se me borrará en unos cuantos días. He logrado avanzar todo lo que no había logrado en quince años… y lo que falta aún. La calentura no se me bajara con una ducha fría… de eso estoy seguro. Después de haberla tenido sentada en mi regazo y de haber estado a pocos centímetros de besarla, la única forma de sentirme satisfecho es logrando que Sakura Kinomoto me mire como un hombre, y por lo que note hoy… eso no será muy complicado de lograr… Me tengo confianza.

 **Bueno chicos, segundo capítulo listo… Espero disfruten mucho y me dejen sus comentarios… saben que eso es lo que me sigue inspirando para crear historias nuevas para ustedes mis queridos y amados lectores :)**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Amatista1986**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos :D Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **Una novia falsamente verdadera**

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

El día ha amanecido frío, nublado y gris, pero seguía siendo un maravilloso domingo. He planeado todo perfectamente para darle a Sakura la mejor cita de su vida y seguir con mi plan de mostrarme ante ella, no como el amigo de su hermano, sino como un hombre que está loco por ella.

Seguramente, ella debe pensar que me he metido completamente en mi papel, pero realmente estoy haciendo las cosas que siempre quise hacer con ella. Intercambiar mensajes para saber de su día, contarnos chistes malos… ¡Incluso discutimos acerca de la nueva historia de Yanagizawa! Que, por cierto, es bastante caliente y llena de acción.

—Lo que daría por poder cumplir alguna de esas cosas… Maldito Okami suertudo —susurro sin detenerme.

Mi plan no está basado solamente en dejar de ser invisible ante ella, en realidad quiero que ella me conozca y vea al Shaoran real que no ha podido ver estos años por enmascararme bajo una cortina de familiaridad. Por eso no pierdo oportunidad para mandarle mensajes demostrándole cuan especial es para mí… Y llegué a pensar que no estaba logrando mucho, hasta anoche.

Después de haberle enviado un mensaje de buenas noches, ella me respondió con un "Estoy ansiosa por verte" y obviamente me sentí feliz.

—Y eso que no sabes lo que tengo preparado para ti —digo riendo y sigo caminando por el parque hasta que la veo.

Es realmente un acontecimiento que Sakura Kinomoto llegue a tiempo a algo y eso demuestra que realmente está emocionada por esto. Punto para mí por no haber sucumbido a sus ruegos para decirle de que trata la cita.

«Si quieres lograr algo con una mujer, mátala del suspenso» pienso riendo y me acerco con cuidado hasta ella.

—Esto sí que es extraño de ver —digo detrás de ella, haciéndola brincar—. Siempre llegas tarde a todos lados y hoy llegaste primero.

—Casi me matas del susto —dice colocando su mano en el pecho, aun así, no disimulo mi sonrisa traviesa—. Y eso no es cierto, en mi trabajo soy muy puntual —dice fingiendo estar ofendida, pero luego saca su lengua infantilmente y río—. ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde iremos hoy para nuestro curso intensivo?

—Quería invitarte a tu primera cita romántica. —Le guiño un ojo y rápidamente se sonroja—. Un picnic en el parque, el cine y la tan ansiada copa de helado… pero estamos en febrero y el frío no nos dejará hacer el picnic.

Sonrío ampliamente cuando veo la sorpresa reflejada en su cara. Recuerdo claramente el día que la escuché hablar de eso con su amiga. Estaba emocionada por su primera cita y yo malditamente celoso al escucharla hablar. Aquel día decidí quedarme a dormir en casa de Touya, solo para saber cómo le había ido en su maravillosa y romántica cita, pero luego me arrepentí cuando la vi llegar con el ceño fruncido y reteniendo las lágrimas. Ella no quiso hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Touya y eso lo enfureció más, pero logré calmarlo y, como un par de viejas chismosas, espiamos a Sakura mientras hablaba con Daidoji. Al parecer, el sujeto no había cumplido sus altas expectativas y para colocarle la cereza al pastel, trató de propasarse con ella, ganándose un golpe en la nariz por parte de ella. En ese momento me sentí completamente orgulloso porque mis clases de defensa personal habían sido de utilidad. Niego con la cabeza al volver al presente y paso mi mano por su cintura haciéndola brincar.

—No eras muy discreta cuando hablabas con Daidoji —le digo y vuelve a sonrojarse.

—Entonces… —dice, tratando de aclarar su garganta y vuelvo a sonreír.

«No he parado de sonreír desde que esto comenzó» pienso alegre.

—Cocinaré para ti en mi casa, aprovecharemos para realizar nuestro curso y después podemos ir al cine y comer tu ansiada copa de helado.

—¡¿Sabes cocinar?!

—¿Ves? Aun no te he mostrado varias cosas de mí —le digo.

—¿Y qué sabes cocinar?

—Prácticamente de todo, pero los postres no se me dan bien… —rasco mi nuca un poco avergonzado, porque ella es una experta en esa área, y me daría pena darle de comer un dulce hecho por mí… eso podría matarla.

—Bueno, yo soy muy buena con los postres, pero todo lo demás se me da mal.

—Entonces podemos intercambiar lecciones uno de estos días. —Le guiño un ojo y nuevamente se sonroja.

«Estamos sensibles hoy» pienso y procedo a realizar la primera prueba.

Tomo su mano con suavidad y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Ella no se aleja, ni me rechaza, pero comienza a temblar como una hoja. No me preocupa, más bien, me siento satisfecho porque todo esto lo estoy causando yo.

La jalo con delicadeza y caminamos por las calles de Tomoeda, con nuestras manos entrelazadas como lo hace cualquier pareja. Sakura está completamente sonrojada, pero ha dejado de temblar y hasta tiene una diminuta y linda sonrisa en sus labios que me enternece. No puedo saber con claridad que piensa, pero por lo menos no se le hace desagradable caminar así conmigo.

Entramos al supermercado y comenzamos a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaremos para cocinar, pero al notar como varias mujeres se nos quedan mirando, mi cuerpo se tensa ¿No me pueden dar un respiro?

Escucho a Sakura resoplar a mi lado y pienso en poner en práctica de nuevo el truco que usamos para alejar a Nakamura… Es un buen truco, funciona y me permite estar cerca de ella.

—Lo siento… —digo en tono bajo y ella me mira confundida.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Voy a tener que usar el mismo truco que usamos en mi oficina, por eso me disculpo. —Paso mi mano por su espalda y la atraigo hacia mí—. Esas mujeres de verdad me asustan.

Ella se carcajea maravillosamente y eso me fascina. Sakura tiene una risa melodiosa que endulza a cualquiera. No es estruendosa, ni chillona… es simplemente perfecta.

Al dejar de reírse, se acerca a mí y, colocándose de puntillas, deja un beso suave en la comisura de mis labios, dejándome con ganas de más.

—Creo que si estuvieras solo te secuestrarían para violarte. En especial la señora que está cerca de los vegetales.

—Mejor acabemos esto rápido porque en verdad siento que tiene vista de rayos X.

La jalo de la mano y al terminar de elegir todo lo necesario, pagamos en la caja y salimos del supermercado. La guío por las calles hasta que llegamos a mi edificio. Sakura ha estado aquí millones de veces, pero por primera vez estaremos solos… y ruego a Dios que me permita mantener el control y no termine con ella… en mi cama.

Cuando llegamos a mi piso, bajamos del ascensor y al abrir la puerta del apartamento, la dejo pasar primero. Obviamente, había limpiado y ordenado lo poco que estaba fuera de su lugar, porque siempre me he caracterizado por ser un hombre ordenado… a diferencia de ella que es como un torbellino adorable.

—Bien, voy a comenzar con esto —le digo, señalando las bolsas—. Puedes explorar lo que quieras, pero no revises la segunda gaveta de la izquierda de mi closet, allí está mi ropa interior.

—Prefiero observarte cocinar —dice, sentándose en el desayunador—. Y mientras lo haces, podemos empezar con nuestro "intensivo".

—Bien, esto será interesante.

Saco los vegetales de la bolsa y los lavo mientras le explico las reglas. Se trata de una sesión de veinticinco preguntas personales para ver cuánto sabemos de cada uno y, como yo propuse la dinámica, empezare con las preguntas.

—¿Lista, preciosa?

—Dispara —dice emocionada.

—Primera pregunta ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

Pregunta fácil y es obvio que la contestara bien.

—13 de julio.

—Siguiente ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

Otra pregunta sencilla y la respuesta demasiado obvia.

—El verde.

—Bien, vas muy bien —le digo sonriendo con confianza—. ¿Cuál es la comida que no me gusta?

Esta vez duda un poco más y tarda en responder. Siento un poco de decepción porque son cosas que cualquier amigo de años sabría del otro.

—¿La comida picante?

—Suertuda —le digo, entrecerrando mis ojos, pero en realidad me siento aliviado—. ¿Mi comida favorita?

—¿Cuenta el chocolate?

—No —digo riendo y ella se une a mí.

Tengo un grave, grave problema con el chocolate. Soy un adicto y lo reconozco, pero no me importa. Hago bastante ejercicio para poder darme el placer de comer chocolate todos los días y no engordar.

Ella se nota pensativa y disimuladamente, aprieto mis puños. Solo íbamos por la pregunta cuatro y ella duda mucho. Eso demuestra cuán poco interés ha puesto en mí durante todos estos años.

—Las croquetas —dice de repente y estoy realmente sorprendido—. Lo sé porque siempre las dejas de último. Al principio pensé que no te gustaban porque las apartabas y comías primero todo lo demás, pero luego me di cuenta que disfrutas mucho comiéndolas, no importa de lo que sean siempre que sean croquetas.

—Esa es mi chica —digo emocionado y ella se sonroja.

«Mierda… podría besarla»

Continuamos con las demás preguntas y sorprendentemente, Sakura solo falla en cinco preguntas, lo cual no está nada mal. En verdad, estoy impresionado.

—Bien, Li. Veamos cuánto sabes de mí —dice tronando sus dedos—. Mi cumpleaños.

—1 de abril.

—Mi color favorito —dice sonriendo con malicia, quizás pensando que no le atinare.

«Pero te tengo una sorpresa, cariño. Tú has sido el centro de mi atención por los últimos años»

—Te gusta el ce-les-te. —Me mira como si estuviera loco y sonrío—. Te he observado más de lo que crees.

Sonrojada a más no poder, aclara su garganta y prosigue.

—La comida que más odio.

—La comida picante —digo seguro y es algo que me enorgullece, porque en eso somos parecidos.

—¿Y la que más me gusta?

—La pizza, específicamente la primavera —digo y le señalo la pizza que estoy preparando ahora.

Continuamos hasta que ya solo falta la pregunta número veinticinco… Y obviamente no he fallado ni una.

—Bien, última pregunta —dice y yo le sonrió—. ¿Cuál es mi número de teléfono?

Mi sonrisa se amplia y recito su número de memoria. Ella está sorprendida y yo orgulloso porque no he fallado ninguna de las preguntas. Conozco perfectamente a mi chica y eso la tiene anonadada.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

¡Oh! Bueno, eso es muy vergonzoso de explicar así que huyo por la derecha y le echo la culpa a Touya. En realidad, Sakura no ha cambiado su número desde los dieciocho años, cuando le regalaron su primer celular y como un idiota enamorado memorice su número desde entonces. Supuestamente había sido solo por si acaso lo perdía, pero hoy en día sé que lo hice porque me dio la gana de hacerlo y porque era el número de la chica que me gustaba.

—¿Y ahora?

—En esta ocasión, vamos a decir lo que hemos observado del otro y debemos responder acorde a eso. —Al ver su confusión, decido comenzar para enseñarle—. Cuando estas apenada, sueles jugar con tus manos y yo…

—Cuando está apenado, sueles rascar tu nuca.

Eso es sencillo, pero me hace sentir bien que lo haya notado.

—La única forma de ver tu ceño fruncido es cuando estas frustrada con algo —digo, colocando mi dedo lleno de harina entre sus cejas.

—Y tu cuando estas frustrado, alborotas aún más tu cabello —dice muy segura de sí misma.

—Bien. —No puedo evitar sonreír porque esto me está revelando que no he sido tan invisible para Sakura como creía—. Eres muy despistada, pero cuando se trata de tus alumnos te enfocas y eres muy detallista.

Ella duda un poco y es entendible, porque ella jamás me ha visto en mi entorno de trabajo.

—Cuando dibujas tus planos… te concentras tanto que ignoras todo a tu alrededor… —dice jugando con sus manos y me sorprende.

Estoy impactado, realmente Sakura me ha notado y lo demuestra cuando nuestra actividad continua, mientras termino con las pizzas.

Todos estos años pensé que para ella, Li Shaoran era el amigo de Touya, pero es increíble lo mucho que me conoce. Quizás no sabía todo de mí, pero si lo suficiente para hacerme ver que realmente no le soy indiferente, y si eso no era así entonces que alguien me explique que significa que hasta sepa cuál de mis orejas suelo rascarme cuando estoy nervioso.

—Creo que tenías razón, nos conocemos bastante bien —digo, sacando las pizzas del horno—. Lo único que nos falta es ganar un poco de confianza para que no estés nerviosa cuando este cerca de ti.

Ella se sonroja y yo le doy una sonrisa ladeada, obviamente su sonrojo se intensifica por diez.

Decido dejarla tranquila de momento, mientras acomodo la mesa. La invito a sentarse conmigo y le sirvo vino para brindar por nuestro noviazgo falso… de momento.

—¿Qué tal la pizza?

Muerde el primer bocado, pero no emite veredicto. Me tengo bastante confianza, pero es la primera vez que ella prueba mi comida y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco nervioso, lo que me lleva a rascar el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha… Maldita maña.

Ella me mira y parece pensar las palabras para decirme lo que piensa…

«Mierda, no le gusto»

—Es la primera vez que pruebo algo así de bueno —dice, metiéndose otro pedazo a la boca, y suelto el aire que retuve sin darme cuenta—. ¿Considerarías hacerme pizzas por encargo de ahora en adelante? Prefiero pagarte a ti que a la pizzería que queda cerca de mi casa.

Sonrío por su ocurrencia y niego con mi cabeza.

—Solo haré pizzas para ti cuando sean momentos especiales.

—¡Eres malvado, Shaoran! Soy tu novia y debes consentirme.

¡Diablos! Aunque todo esto es una mentira, eso se escuchó malditamente genial.

—La próxima vez, me toca a mí probar tus postres —digo mordiendo mi pedazo de pizza.

«Me han quedado mejores» pienso y vuelvo a morder.

—Ya has comido de ellos, los pasteles de cumpleaños de Touya los hago yo —dice confundida.

—Pero no has hecho uno especialmente para mí…

Apoyo la mejilla en mi mano y me dedico a mirarla. Sí me preguntaban hace una semana si iba a estar aquí, en mi casa, compartiendo una cena a solas con Sakura, me hubiera reído a carcajadas, pero aquí estamos… juntos.

Sakura parece sentirse intimidada por mí y desvía su mirada. Al levantarse de su silla, mis ojos la siguen mientras se mueve por la sala hasta las fotografías que tengo. Solo tengo fotos de las personas importantes para mí, mi familia, mis amigos… y obviamente ella. La veo detenerse y me levanto para ver lo que ella está mirando. Sonrío al notar que se trata justamente de las dos fotografías donde ella aparece.

—Esta fue en nuestra graduación de la preparatoria —digo y ella da un pequeño brinco—. Y esta otra es de mi graduación en la universidad.

La veo sacar una cadena que cuida muy celosamente y no deja que nadie vea. Muchas veces le he preguntado a Touya qué es lo que cuelga del cuello de Sakura y que ella cuida tanto, pero el muy maldito solo ríe y me dice que es algo muy valioso para ella y que solo sabré de eso cuando ella me lo quiera enseñar.

No puedo evitar estirar un poco mi cuello para saciar mi curiosidad y… lo que veo, me deja boquiabierto.

—Aun lo tienes —digo casi en un susurro.

Ella se gira hacia mí y ahora es más visible aquello que cuelga de la cadena. Se trata de mi viejo segundo botón de la preparatoria. A pesar de ocultarlo nuevamente dentro de su ropa, no puede disimular el hecho de que lo ha guardado todos estos años.

Mierda. No solo se trata de haberlo guardado, Sakura lo cuida celosamente como si fuera un valioso tesoro para ella y… realmente eso me conmueve.

—Dijiste que era para la buena suerte. —dice, temblando como una hoja, mientras me acerco más a ella—. Tenías razón, aunque en cosas del corazón no me ha servido mucho que digamos…

—Puede que comience a ayudarte a partir de ahora. Tenía un motivo oculto cuando te lo di. —Le guiño un ojo y termino encerrándola entre mi cuerpo y la repisa.

El día que le di el botón, lo hice con toda la intensión de mostrarle que me gustaba, pero ella no comprendió la indirecta y yo tampoco se lo aclaré. Pero al verlo colgado de su cuello, me hace ver que yo soy muy importante para ella y no pienso dejar que las cosas se oscurezcan entre nosotros, no más cosas a medias. El hecho de que Sakura no me haya visto como hombre todos estos años no solo fue su culpa, yo también soy culpable.

—Ahm… de…deberíamos… tu sabes… el cine… el helado.

Su falta de elocuencia me apasiona y… ¡Diablos! Ya se me quitaron las ganas de salir… además, hace mucho frío y el frío es malo ¿Cierto? Podríamos buscar otras formas para conseguir calor… y la que estoy pensando es muy buena y placentera.

—Tienes razón, si no salimos ahora nos perderemos la película —digo, en un momento de lucidez, pero mi cuerpo no se mueve.

—Si… la película… perderemos y el helado…

—Salgamos ahora porque si no, no te dejare salir de aquí en unos cuantos días —Mi voz se ha enronquecido por completo y las ganas que tengo de llevarla hasta mi habitación están que se desbordan.

Tomo su mano y, en contra de mi voluntad, salimos de mi apartamento, porque en estos momentos realmente no estoy pensando con mi cabeza… o por lo menos no con la pensante.

El sonrojo de sus mejillas es adorable e intenso y ahora que estamos en el ascensor solo pienso en acorralarla contra la pared y saborearla entera. Todavía no entiendo cómo rayos se me ocurrió llevarla al cine. Es una simple ecuación matemática, cuyo resultado se resume en yo saltándole encima apenas apaguen las malditas luces para devorarla. Lo mejor es comer el condenado helado primero y doparme de chocolate para calmar mis ganas… después veremos si estoy apto para el cine. Maldito Okami suertudo, él sí puede tener sexo en el cine con Midori y yo no.

 **Bueno chicos, tercer capítulo listo… Muchas gracias por todos esos maravillosos comentarios. Espero estén disfrutando mucho al leer esta historia y dejen nuevos comentarios… saben que eso es lo que me sigue inspirando.**

 **Hasta mañana xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos :D Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **Un novio falsamente verdadero**

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Estoy en problemas, en graves problemas. Apenas Touya llegó a la empresa, lo primero que hizo fue venir a mi oficina y ahora lo tengo sentado en frente de mí, con el ceño fruncido y mirándome como si quisiera matarme.

—Ahora que estamos frente a frente, vuelve a explicarme la maldita situación.

Suelto un suspiro y lo miro inseguro. Hace algunos días lo llamé para contarle todo lo que estaba pasando, esperando que me gritara por el teléfono o me insultara… pero solo me dijo "Hablaremos cuando llegue". Sabía que llegaba hoy, pero nunca pensé que se vendría directo del aeropuerto para hablar conmigo.

—Habla, Li.

—¿Ahora me llamas por mi apellido? —le pregunto levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué esperas que haga? ¡Me dijiste que te estabas divirtiendo con mi hermana!

—No me estoy divirtiendo con Sakura y lo sabes ¡Maldición! —digo frustrado—. Sabes que estoy enamorado de ella.

—Y precisamente por eso te estas aprovechando de la situación.

—¿Y eso es malo? —pregunto indignado.

—Claro que sí, porque no la estas ayudando por ayudarla, lo estás haciendo con un motivo oculto.

—Pensé que querías que le dijera lo que sentía.

—¡Pero no lo has hecho!

—¡Pienso hacerlo!

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo estés seguro que ella está enamorada de ti? ¡Vaya riesgo estas corriendo!

—Escucha… sé que no es noble lo que estoy haciendo, pero todo esto me ha servido para darme cuenta que no le soy indiferente.

—¡Eso lo he sabido desde hace quince malditos años!

¿De qué diablos está hablando? ¿Cómo puede saber algo que ni yo mismo sabía?

—Dices que ella no se ha dado cuenta de lo que tu sientes, pero tú tampoco has aprendido a leer a mi hermana.

—Touya… conozco a tu hermana mucho mejor que tú.

—Pues allí te equivocas, amigo, pero no seré yo quien te lo explique —dijo resoplando—. Esperaba tener una maldita conversación para amenazarte como Dios manda hace años… pero ambos son demasiado despistados.

Resoplo incómodo y me siento en mi silla. No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando, pero por lo menos no se ha molestado mucho por todo lo que está pasando.

—Lo único que quiero saber… es si te molesta que salga con ella.

—Sabes que no, imbécil —dice—. Solo te diré que si la haces infeliz te cortaré los huevos y sabes que soy capaz.

—Me los corto yo mismo si lo hago…

—Bien, como ya aclaramos esto, me voy a mi oficina —dice levantándose—. Aprovecharé la tarde para revisar algunos documentos.

—Antes de que te vayas… —digo antes de que abra la puerta—. Necesito un favor.

—¿Qué será?

—¿Podrías pedirle a Sakura mi segundo botón? —El me mira sorprendido y luego sonríe socarrón.

—Hasta que lo viste.

—Solo consigue el botón —digo sonrojado—. Quiero hacer algo especial con él para dárselo de regalo.

—Lo intentare —dice saliendo—. Porque sabes lo celosa que es con ese maldito botón.

—Es porque se lo di yo —digo sonriendo.

—Sí… y todavía dices que el monstruo no siente nada por ti… Quince malditos años esperando para poder amenazarte a gusto… ya ni tiene gusto.

Niego con mi cabeza y observo la hora de mi reloj. Tengo tiempo para almorzar y luego preparar todo para la sorpresa de Sakura. Salgo de mi oficina y le aviso a Yanagizawa que estaré fuera toda la tarde.

La conversación con Touya me deja pensativo. Ciertamente estoy jugando a lo seguro, a enamorarla y luego hablarle de mis sentimientos, pero nadie puede culparme por tratar de protegerme. Decirle de buenas a primeras a Sakura que he estado enamorado de ella todo este tiempo es… sobrecargarla de información y muy probablemente me rechazaría de la mejor manera posible, pensando que lo que siente por mí es meramente fraterno… pero ahora es diferente. Estos días le he hecho ver que eso que ella siente por mí no es igual a lo que siente por Touya o Yukito, lo que siente por mí es completamente diferente… o eso espero, pero confío en mi plan.

No pienso mantener la mentira por mucho tiempo, solo hasta mañana, luego de la fiesta de su amiga. Tengo planeado todo, una cena romántica para darle su regalo de San Valentín y por ultimo… mi confesión. Voy a darle a Sakura Kinomoto mi corazón en bandeja de plata y ella tomara la decisión de si aceptarlo… o acabarlo.

Después de almorzar, hago mi primera parada, la joyería. Hablo con el viejo señor Feng, el dueño de la tienda y a quien le tengo mucho aprecio porque lo conozco desde que llegué a Japón. Amablemente me muestra el resultado de la joya que he mandado a hacer especialmente para Sakura y solo falta su preciado amuleto para completarlo. Estoy seguro que le encantara y, sobre todo, es un regalo especial para ambos.

Mi segunda parada es la florería, donde afino los últimos detalles para que hagan la entrega el día de mañana para poder sorprender a Sakura con sus flores favoritas, flores de cerezos. No estamos en época obviamente, pero cuando se tienen contactos, nada es imposible.

Miro mi reloj y veo que son casi las cuatro de la tarde. Pensé que me llevaría mucho más tiempo, pero ahora que estoy libre pienso si debería llamar a Sakura para salir juntos. Aunque, al pensarlo nuevamente, me dije que lo mejor era dejarlo así… no quiero que piense que la estoy absorbiendo demasiado.

Mi teléfono suena y veo el nombre de Touya reflejado en la pantalla.

—¿Qué rayos querrá? —digo y contesto el teléfono—. ¿Ahora qué pasó? —digo en tono cansino.

— _No me hables así, idiota, o el maldito botón "accidentalmente" se perderá._

—¿Lo tienes? —digo sorprendido.

— _A veces creo que realmente eres idiota_ —dice resoplando—. _¿Qué vas a hacer con esto?_

—¿Puedes llevárselo al señor Feng? —digo sin despegar los ojos del camino—. Tu estas más cerca y él lo está esperando.

— _Solo si bailas en mi boda._

—¿Por qué diablos bailaría en tu boda? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— _Kaho me pidió un baile sorpresa y pienso complacerla_ —dice—. _Obviamente tú y Yukito bailaran conmigo, aunque debo conseguir como cuatro tipos más._

—¡No voy a hacer el ridículo!

— _Entonces el botón se ira por el retrete._

—No serías capaz, Touya —digo entrecerrando mis ojos—. Sakura te mataría.

— _No hay manera de descubrir que fue intencional._

—Yo se lo diré.

— _Tu palabra contra la mía._

«Maldito…»

—¿Qué canción tienes en mente?

— _No lo sé aun… quizás algo cómo Sexy Back de Justin Timberlake o quizás Uptown funk de Bruno Mars, pero lo discutiremos luego_ —dice haciéndome sudar frío.

El maldito piensa hacerme bailar como una especie de Stripper y… no se trata de saber bailar… porque debo admitir que lo hago bien (modestia aparte) es que… ¿Quién diablos puede pararse en frente de decenas de personas a bailar de esa forma? A demás de Justin Timberlake, por supuesto.

—No sé si pueda hacer algo así… ¡Y más si está tu hermana allí!

— _No seas ridículo, con más razón lo harás…_ —Resopla y continua—. _No puede creer que vaya a decir esto, pero… ese tipo de cosas encienden a las mujeres ¿Bien? Así que te garantizo una buena noche después de bailar._

—¿Quién rayos eres y que hiciste con mi mejor amigo?

— _¡Vamos, Shaoran! ¡Son puros beneficios! Bailas en mi boda, yo llevo el maldito botón al viejo Feng y pasas una buena noche con mi hermana ¿Trato?_

No tengo ni que pensarlo mucho.

—Consigue a los otros cuatro, estoy adentro.

— _¡Así se habla! Voy saliendo a llevar esto entonces._

—Gracias, Touya.

— _Cuando tenga planificados los ensayos espero verte allí ¿Capicci?_ —dice gruñendo y colgó.

No sé en qué rayos me he metido y solo espero que valga la pena… porque si Sakura me dice que no mañana… igual voy a tener que bailar en la maldita boda y será peor.

Como si la hubiera invocado, mi teléfono suena nuevamente y esta vez el nombre de Sakura se refleja en la pantalla y contesto de inmediato. No hablo primero porque no me deja, saludándome con un simple "Hola" con un tono vacilante y nervioso.

—Cerezo, no esperaba que me llamaras hasta mañana —le digo, sintiéndome el peor mentiroso del mundo.

Para no gustarme las mentiras ya les estoy agarrando el gusto, porque era una vil mentira decirle que esperaba hablar con ella mañana cuando hace poco estaba preguntándome si debía o no llamarla.

— _En realidad… vine a verte a la oficina, pero…_

—¿Aun estas allá? —le preguntó sorprendido.

— _Si._

—En diez minutos paso por ti. Espérame en frente del edificio _—_ digo y cuelga la llamada.

Acelero y me dirijo con rapidez a la empresa. Nunca pensé que Sakura fuera a verme hoy… si hubiera sabido esto no le pido nada a Touya y hubiera ido a la empresa después de la florería… y me hubiera salvado del maldito baile.

«Ya ni modo»

Tardo diez minutos exactos en llegar y la veo, esperando por mí al final de la escalinata. Me detengo y ella aborda en el auto con una sonrisa que me deja literalmente embobado por unos segundos.

—¿Qué buena acción hice para merecer la visita inesperada de mi novia falsa? —digo contento.

—Te has portado bien, por eso decidí hacer un pastel para ti y te traje un pedazo.

—No pensaras que me conformaré con un pequeño trozo cuando dices que me hiciste un pastel entero, cariño —digo arrancando el auto.

—Entonces tenemos que ir a mi casa porque el pastel esta allá.

«Oh cariño, una tarde más a solas… quieres mandar al diablo mi autocontrol» pienso, pero, aun así, no me niego. Ni loco que fuera.

—A sus órdenes, mi dama.

¿Cómo diablos puedo borrar la estúpida sonrisa que tengo en mi cara? Creo que mis cachetes ya duelen de lo malditamente feliz que he sido todos estos días… y puede que nunca se me quite si ella me dice que sí mañana… así que más bien debo decirme a mí mismo "Acostúmbrate".

Estaciono donde me dice y juntos vamos hasta el ascensor. Hay un silencio tenso entre nosotros que solo se disimula con las sonrisas traviesas que nos damos… Mierda, parece como si estuviéramos subiendo a su casa para empezar lo que casi empieza en mi casa…

«Ya estoy pensando incoherencias… la abstinencia me tiene mal»

Abre la puerta y la sigo al interior. Siempre me ha gustado su apartamento, era pequeño, cómodo, muy lindo y cálido… como su dueña. Sakura deja sus bolsos en la encimera y se encamina hacia la nevera para sacar los dos pasteles provocativos pasteles que me hacen la boca agua.

—Veo que estuviste ocupada —digo sin despegar mi vista de tan deliciosa visión.

—Este es de chocolate con crema de chocolate —dice, abriendo el primer contenedor—. Y este otro, es de chocolate y cerezas, pero solo puedes elegir uno.

—¿Por qué solo uno? —pregunto indignado.

—Porque no puedo dejar que mi novio entre un coma diabético por tragarse dos pasteles de chocolate.

«Sí… eso suena muy bien»

—Para eso tengo una novia —digo, acercándome a ella—. Para que proteja todos los pasteles de chocolate de mí.

Ella ríe de mi chiste y aprovecho para colocar mis manos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola un poco hacia mí. Esta vez, su cuerpo no tiembla y eso me indica que hemos avanzado tanto que ahora se siente cómoda con mi cercanía.

—No estas temblando —le digo sonriendo.

—Quizás ya me acostumbré a ti —dice, colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

No estamos haciendo nada, solo estamos semi abrazados y ya mi pulso se ha disparado por las nubes.

—Entonces, ya debes estar lista para mañana —digo, acariciando su cintura con mis pulgares.

Sakura no reacciona a mi tacto y eso me extraña. Su mirada se nota perdida y hasta… triste. No estoy seguro del por qué… pero muy posiblemente crea que todo acabara mañana y no puede estar más equivocada. No pienso dejar que se formen malos entendidos, antes, prefiero dejar sobreentendido lo que pienso hacer mañana… aunque eso arruine un poco la sorpresa.

—Después de la fiesta, me gustaría poder darte una sorpresa —digo rascando el lóbulo de mi oreja… ¡No pueden culparme! ¡Es una maña que tengo desde los cinco años!

—¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

—Es una sorpresa, cerezo —digo riendo—. La idea es no saber de qué se trata.

—Entonces no me hubieras dicho nada… no voy a poder dormir pensando en eso —dice volteándose.

Obviamente, aprovecho la oportunidad para profundizar el abrazo y paso mis brazos por completo para encerrarla con mi cuerpo y el suyo comienza a temblar.

«Al parecer no está del todo curada» pienso sonriendo y continuo con mi explicación.

—No te molestes conmigo, Sakura —digo a su oído—. Solo no quiero que te comprometas para luego de esa fiesta. Valdrá la pena la espera, lo prometo.

Sakura se gira sobre sus talones y ahora si estamos completamente abrazados, mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro. No puedo evitar levantar mi mano hacia su mejilla y acariciarla con devoción, mientras ella inclina su cabeza hacia mi palma para dar un mayor contacto. Ese pequeño acto me hace suspirar.

—Ya es tarde, lo mejor será que me vaya —digo… antes de perder la cordura.

Ella acepta… pero ninguno de los dos se mueve.

—Entonces… ¿puedo llevarme los dos pasteles? —digo, tratando de relajar la tensión.

—Solo uno, te necesito vivo para mañana para que me des mi sorpresa.

—Y para la fiesta, lo olvidaste —digo riendo, pero yo no ríe conmigo…

—En realidad… ya no estoy tan interesada en la estúpida fiesta de Sara.

Que ella me diga esto me da la razón. Ella realmente piensa que todo esto terminara después de la fiesta y está muy equivocada… No es un final… más bien, será un inicio.

—Repítelo mañana, cuando estemos en esa fiesta y luego nos iremos por tu sorpresa. —Mi voz se ha enronquecido y siento como su piel se vuelve de gallina.

—Lo diré las veces que sean necesarias —dice sin soltarme y cada vez la veo más cerca de mí.

Bajo la mirada sonriendo y suspiro. Debo alejarme ahora.

—Me llevo este y mañana vendré por el otro —digo tomando el pastel de cerezas.

Sakura asiente y me acompaña hasta la puerta. Me giro hacia ella con la intensión de besarla, pero me abstengo y solo me despido con la mano.

—¿No piensa besarme? —Escucho que dice y me giro sobre mis talones con lentitud.

Mi rostro esta sonrojado, lo sé, no necesito verme a un espejo, pero más allá de eso… ¿Lo imagine? ¿Mis ganas por besarla son tan grandes que ahora escucho voces? Esas son las preguntas que mi cabeza hace, pero, al ver su sonrojo, entiendo que no lo he imaginado ¡Ella realmente lo dijo!

—¿Es lo que quieres? —pregunto y ella asiente lentamente, mirando al piso avergonzada.

Recorro la distancia que nos separa con lentitud y tomando sus mejillas con mis manos, la beso cerca de sus labios. Dejo posada mi boca allí más tiempo del necesario, pero lastimosamente, no puedo quedarme pegado a ella de por vida.

—Espero no me vayas a golpear… —le digo al oído—, pero creo que mañana terminare de recorrer la corta distancia que falta… y no me importa si es en frente de tu amiga o después de eso…

Sakura no dice nada, pero su piel se eriza completa. No necesito que me lo niegue cuando su cuerpo su cuerpo ya ha hablado por ella, aun así, niega con su cabeza y sonríe con timidez. Respondo su sonrisa y me alejo de ella… porque si no lo hago ahora… arruine todo lo que tengo planeado para mañana, haciéndola mía hoy.

—Vamos, Shaoran —me animo a mí mismo al bajar por el ascensor—. Has esperado quince años… un día más, un día menos no importa…

Mañana será un día prometedor y confió plenamente en que mi plan funcionara.

 **Bueno chicos, aquí está el cuarto capítulo listo… Me alegro que les gusté esta versión :) y es un pequeño aliciente para esperar por el epilogo de las otras dos XD ¡Muchas gracias por todos esos maravillosos comentarios! Me alegra saber que están disfrutando mucho al leer esta historia y espero leer sus nuevos comentarios… saben que eso es lo que me sigue inspirando.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos :D Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **Un novio falsamente verdadero**

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

Voy retrasado a la fiesta de la amiga de Sakura, pero ha valido la pena y, aunque ella se moleste conmigo de momento, estoy seguro que no le durara mucho al ver su regalo. Habían surgido un par de problemas con la pulsera que había mandado a hacer para ella, pero gracias a Dios y al señor Feng, lograron terminarla a tiempo y ahora descansa en una elegante caja de terciopelo que se encuentra esperando por su dueña en mi casa.

Habíamos acordado llegar por separado porque, precisamente, debía retirar la pulsera, pero nunca imagine que fueran a tardarse tanto en entregármela.

Estaciono con rapidez y salgo de mi auto, acomodando el estúpido nudo de la corbata. Entrego mi invitación en la entrada y trato de ubicar a Sakura entre tantas personas, pero no tardo mucho en hacerlo porque está sentada en una de las mesas principales del lugar. Su rostro habla por sí solo, no está cómoda y noto que una rubia está hablando con ella y sonríe con malicia… esa debe ser la tal Sara.

Me acerco a paso decidido y noto que la conversación se ha centrado en mí, seguramente iniciada por la rubia.

—Veo… veo que admiras mucho a Shaoran —dice Sakura, mirando al sujeto que está sentado al lado de la rubia.

—Es un gran arquitecto que ha logrado mucho en muy poco tiempo.

«Vaya, tengo un fanboy por estos lados» pienso riendo y procedo a hacerme notar.

—Veo que el tema de conversación se ha centrado en mí sin estar yo presente.

Sakura se gira hacia mí y sus ojos enfocan los míos. La sonrisa que se plasma en sus labios es tan hermosa que me deja turbado por unos segundos, pero, aun así, mi cuerpo responde a ella y la envuelve en un abrazo posesivo cuando se levanta y se acerca.

—Lamento el retraso, cerezo —le digo, dándole un beso en la frente—. Tuve un pequeño percance con tu sorpresa, pero ya está todo arreglado.

Sus ojos brillan como si fueran dos gemas y quedo más prendado de ella… y debo decir que luce preciosa con ese condenado vestido color verde que resalta cada una de sus curvas… demasiado sexy y solo me provoca arrancárselo.

—Tranquilo —dice cerca de mi oído, haciendo que una corriente me recorra la espalda—. Chicas, les presento oficialmente a mi novio, Li Shaoran —dice sonriendo y todas se presentan amablemente, todas menos la rubia.

—Así que tú eres el nuevo novio de Sakura —dice con una sonrisa mal disimulada y sé que ahora intentara hacernos quedar mal. Pues mala suerte, encanto, la que quedara mal serás tú.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron? Es que te me haces un poco familiar —pregunta, fingiendo inocencia.

—Sara, el señor Li es muy famoso, sale en varias revistas de negocios —Mierda… ¿Por qué tenía que sacar a colación las malditas revistas?

—En realidad, nos conocemos desde hace como quince años —dice Sakura sonriéndome y yo le sonrío de vuelta.

—Y desde ese momento ya me gustaba, aunque fuera una dulce niña de doce años y yo un adolescente de quince.

Siempre he dicho que no me gustan las mentiras, pero gracias a Sakura y su locura, me he dado cuenta que en realidad siempre he sido un mentiroso al no revelarle mis verdaderos sentimientos… y decido que ya no debe haber más mentiras entre nosotros.

—Nunca me lo dijiste —dice en tono bajo.

—Te dije que eres muy despistada, pero no me quejo —digo apretando mi agarre alrededor de su cintura—. Esa es una de las cualidades que me gustan de ti.

—Por casualidad —dice una de las amigas de Sakura—. ¿Tú eras el capitán del equipo del equipo de futbol en la preparatoria Seijo?

—Lo fui por dos años y medio —digo rascando mi nuca, apenado.

—¡De allí lo conocemos, Sara! —dice emocionada—. Fuimos a animar en los partidos regionales de la secundaria y allí también estaba el equipo de la preparatoria. Recuerdo a Sakura alentando con muchos ánimos al capitán del equipo y cómo no, si se trataba de ti.

—También lo recuerdo, es más, en nuestro último partido te dedique un gol —digo mirando a Sakura, y el recuerdo de ese día me llega.

Los malditos de Touya y Yukito apostaron a que no me atrevería a dedicarle un gol a Sakura, en frente de todos y obviamente acepté la apuesta y la gane. Al meter el gol de la victoria, recuerdo haberme girado hacia donde ella estaba animando y la señalé directamente y le guiñé un ojo. La apuesta no terminó allí, porque ambos me impulsaron a intentar… por primera vez a declararme… pero muchas cosas se interpusieron y simplemente lo dejé pasar… quien me iba a decir que iba a tener que esperar tantos años para poder hablar de eso con ella… al fin.

—Veo que son… una pareja perfecta —dice la rubia, mordiendo sus palabras—. ¿Por qué no nos muestran que tanto se quieren?

¿Demostrarle? Pues yo más que encantado. Me giro hacia Sakura y ella asiente quedamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Bien, ha llegado la hora. Coloco mi mano sobre su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente. Llevo mi pulgar hacia sus labios y comienzo a borrar la distancia que nos separa… y cuando estoy a escasos centímetros de probarla… me detengo. Me rehúso a que nuestro primer beso sea por esta mierda, por eso, desvío mi boca y la beso en la comisura de sus labios y enseguida ella hace un puchero.

—Eso… —digo con suavidad y luego encaro a la rubia—. Eso es algo que solo yo disfrutare y no necesitamos probarle absolutamente nada a nadie, mucho menos a ti —digo frunciendo el ceño y la rubia abre la boca indignada.

—Cierto, no tenemos nada que demostrarte… —me apoya Sakura—. Creo que he pasado muchos años tratando de complacerte en todas tus tonterías y por primera vez, no me interesa lo que pienses. —Toma mi mano y comienza a arrastrarme hacia la pista de baile—. Y si nos disculpan, quiero bailar un poco con mi novio.

—¡Señor Li, nos vemos el lunes próximo para discutir nuestra solicitud! ¡Fue un placer conocerlo! —grita el chico y no puedo evitar reír. Esa reunión será interesante.

Al colocar mis manos en su cintura, ella coloca las suyas sobre mis hombros y comenzamos a mecernos al compás lento de la música. No despego mi mirada de la suya en ningún momento, solo me concentro en disfrutar de su cercanía, de su tacto y de su compañía.

—Entonces… ¿Desde cuándo exactamente te gusto, Li Shaoran?

Esa es una pregunta interesante e indudablemente tengo la respuesta perfecta. Me acercó a ella aún más para hablarle al oído y le doy mi respuesta.

—Desde que me caíste encima cuando te resbalaste por las escaleras de tu casa —susurro y ella se separa un poco para verme con sorpresa—. Sí… el día que Touya me invito por primera vez a tu casa a jugar video juegos.

¿Cómo olvidar aquel día? Tenía apenas dos semanas de haberme mudado a Japón cuando Touya Kinomoto se acercó a mí en la secundaria diciendo "Serás mi amigo y ni te molestes en llevarme la contraria". Me persiguió por todos lados hasta que acepté su invitación para jugar video juegos en su casa… y cuando entré en su casa, recuerdo haberme dicho "Solo serán un par de minutos y listo" … quien iba a pensar yo que después no iba a querer irme.

No estoy seguro si Touya me dijo que subiera o subí por mi cuenta, pero al colocar mi pie en el segundo o tercer escalón, escuché el grito de una niña que venía cayendo por las escaleras. Al verla, mi instinto me llevó a abrir los brazos para recibirla y, literalmente, Sakura aterrizo encima de mí. Lo primero que pensé en ese momento fue que…no había visto ojos más hermosos que esos y por unos segundos quedé impactado con la belleza de aquella niña que estaba acostada sobre mí… hasta que escuchamos la voz de Touya y ella salió corriendo hacia su habitación, mientras yo me quedaba viendo el camino que ella había trazado.

— _Es mi hermana, ya te acostumbraras a sus torpezas —_ dijo riendo y vaya que me acostumbre… me enamore de ella _._

Niego con la cabeza y vuelvo mi atención a Sakura. Esos eran lindos recuerdos que siempre llevaría conmigo, porque marcaron mi vida para siempre.

—No era muy linda en aquella época —dice, haciendo una mueca.

—Pues a mí me pareciste adorable y más cuando vi tus mejillas sonrojadas antes de encerrarte en tu cuarto —digo cerca de sus labios.

—Shaoran… ¿En serio te he gustado todo este tiempo?

Sakura se siente acongojada, porque ha caído en cuenta… o más bien, se ha hecho consciente de todo el tiempo que llevo enamorado de ella. Suelto aire incómodo y desviando mi mirada para no verla… no es algo que desee aclarar ahora.

—No creo que sea el lugar para hablar de eso…

—No me interesa esta fiesta —dice colocando su mano en mi mejilla para girar mi cara hacia ella nuevamente—. Solo quiero saber… la última vez que tuvieron su noche de chicos hablaste de eso —dice con la mirada cristalizada… y eso me hace sentir mal—. Solo me importas tú…

—Ayer te dije que esas eran las palabras mágicas para desaparecer de esta fiesta —le digo sonriendo con picardía para que se olvide de eso y parece funcionar porque me da una sonrisa igual.

—Entonces, debes cumplir mi deseo de desaparecer de aquí y llevarme a un sitio más tranquilo.

—¿Qué prefieres? —le pregunto guiñándole un ojo—. Una cena elegante en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad o… comer una deliciosa pizza que dejé lista para que Yukito me hiciera el favor de meter en el horno… ahora —digo, consultando mi reloj—. Si quieres la cena en el restaurante, él se comerá la pizza.

Obviamente, no dejara que Yukito se coma la pizza. La conozco bien.

—¿Y dejar que su estómago sin fin conozca la comida de los dioses que solo yo debo conocer? —dice alarmada—. No señor, iremos a tu casa y me comeré esa pizza.

—Sabía que elegirías eso, pero de igual forma había reservado en el restaurante por si acaso —dice sonriendo.

—No puedo permitir que Yukito se coma la pizza que MI novio hizo para mí —dice inflando sus cachetes adorablemente, pero luego su expresión triste vuelve a su rostro.

Tomo su mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos para jalarla y sacarla de esa estúpida fiesta. Nos despedimos de las amigas de Sakura y nos vamos tomados de la mano, pero antes de alejarnos, ella regresa y simplemente le da las gracias a la rubia. Ella no parece entender, pero yo sí puedo darme una idea de por qué Sakura lo ha hecho.

Me siento nervioso y eso empeora a medida que nos acercamos a mi departamento… solo espero que todo salga bien.

Al llegar, estaciono el auto y con rapidez salgo para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar. El trayecto en el ascensor se hace más pesado que el que dimos en el ascensor de su edificio, y trato de relajar el ambiente con algunos de mis chistes, pero la tensión sigue.

Tomo su mano y la jalo hacia el pasillo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren. Abro la puerta de mi apartamento y todo está a oscuras, tal cual como lo dejé y gracias a Dios, Yukito lo dejo así. Respiro un par de veces y enciendo las luces, revelando la sorpresa que tengo para ella. Todo el lugar esta decorado con flores de cerezo y valió la pena el dinero y el esfuerzo… su hermoso rostro refleja su sorpresa y una hermosa sonrisa se plasma en sus labios.

—Tengo mis contactos —digo al leer la duda en su rostro—. Espero te guste tu sorpresa.

—Todo está… muy hermoso —dice, comenzando a seguir el rastro de flores que la lleva directamente a la mesa perfectamente decorada con velas y allí está la pequeña caja de terciopelo.

—En realidad, esa es tu sorpresa de San Valentín —digo rascando el lóbulo de mi oreja cuando ella la detalla—. Lo demás solo es para lucirme delante de ti.

Sí, ya sé que estoy sonrojado, pero no puedo evitarlo cuando ella me mira de esa forma tan… directa y llena de tanto sentimiento.

Desvía su mirada de mí y se acerca con lentitud hacia la mesa y coloca sus manos en la caja. Suspiro cuando la veo abrirla poco a poco y por fin… ha visto su obsequio. Lo saca con cuidado y enseguida el viejo botón, que ahora luce más brillante, cuelga de la pulsera formada de flores de cerezo celestes.

Observo a Sakura y noto que sus ojos se han cristalizado nuevamente y esta vez no puede retener las lágrimas que ahora se deslizan por sus mejillas. Suspiro un poco incómodo y la abrazo desde su espalda con toda la suavidad y delicadeza que puedo tener, mientras acaricio sus brazos con lentitud.

—La idea es que estés feliz…

—Estoy malditamente feliz, Shaoran —dice con voz llorosa—. Por eso lloro, pero no creo merecer algo así.

¿Qué diablos? La giro hacia mí y la miro con el ceño fruncido, pero ella no soporta mucho mi mirada y desvía la suya. No hay que ser muy listo para entender lo que pasa y suspiro molesto. Respiro un par de veces para calmarme y me armo de paciencia para poder eliminar el último de los malos entendidos que se ha formado entre nosotros.

—Sakura, nunca te he recriminado nada —digo limpiando sus lágrimas—. Sí, me has gustado desde hace mucho… luego ese sentimiento se convirtió en algo mucho más profundo, más maduro… pero nunca espere ser correspondido. —Suelto el aire que he retenido con mis ojos cerrados y prosigo—. Al principio, me negué a creer que me gustaba una niña... pero cuando cualquier chico se te acercaba, mis celos eran peores que los de Touya. Allí entendí que lo que sentía por ti no era algo fraternal… iba más allá de eso.

—Mi hermano…

—Él lo sabe desde hace mucho… se dio cuenta primero que yo y me advirtió que no me acercara a ti de esa forma —digo apretando mi agarre alrededor de su cuerpo—. Me sentí como un traidor y comencé a salir con otras chicas para que se me pasara el "encaprichamiento" que tenía, pero… no podía dejar de mirarte… de admirarte… de enamorarme de ti. Fue cuando por fin Touya aceptó que mis sentimientos eran verdaderos y me dio luz verde para intentarlo… pero nunca logré llamar tu atención, siempre me viste como el mejor amigo de tu hermano. Creo que por eso fue que el maldito me dio campo libre, para verme sufrir —digo frunciendo el ceño y ella hizo un amago de reír.

—Cuando llegaste a mi oficina aquel día… no te puedo mentir, me sentí mal, utilizado y hasta me sentí molesto, pero también vi una oportunidad —digo girándola hacia mí—. La pregunta es… si vas a darme esa oportunidad.

—¿Aun quieres eso conmigo? ¿Después de haberte ignorado por todo este tiempo?

«Cariño, después de tanto tiempo y tanto esfuerzo, la respuesta es obvia»

—En realidad… no me has ignorado tanto, cerezo —le digo con una sonrisa ladina y por fin sonríe—. Inconscientemente si me has notado, pero quizás lo asociaste a un cariño fraternal y no a un sentimiento romántico.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres dejar de ser mi novio falso? —dice cerca de mis labios.

—Quiero ser tu novio falsamente verdadero… ¿Está bien eso? —digo rozando sus labios con los míos.

—Quitémosle el falso y dejémoslo únicamente en novio verdadero —dice y sin poder resistirlo más, devoro sus labios con toda la pasión que he estado reteniendo todos estos años.

¿Qué si valió la espera? Cada maldito segundo de estos quince años valió la pena ¿Qué puedo decir de sus labios? Son suaves, perfectos y su sabor a cerezas es delicioso. Intento llevarlo con lentitud, para darme el tiempo de explorar su boca completa… pero la paciencia no me dura mucho y comienzo a aumentar el ritmo y termino encerrándola entre mi cuerpo y una de las paredes para apegar su cuerpo completamente al mío… lamentablemente, nos separamos por la falta de aire y pego mi frente a la de ella.

—¿Puedo usar una de las frases que Yanagizawa utilizó en nuestra novela? Pero no me vayas a golpear por exteriorizar un deseo —le digo con voz ronca y ella asiente—. Desde que te vi con este condenado vestido, solo he pensado en mil formas de quitártelo.

Es un maldito personaje literario, pero está inspirado en mí… y como él soy yo, pienso llevar a cabo muchas de las cosas que el imbécil ha hecho en la historia de Yanagizawa.

—¿Y que estas esperando para llevar a cabo tu deseo? —dice Sakura, encarnando a Midori y no espero más tiempo para cargarla.

Sakura enreda sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y dando tumbos, la llevo hasta mi habitación, donde estoy dispuesto a recrear más de una escena. Para que describir lo que hicimos en ese espacio… posiblemente me quede corto y no tengo el talento de Yanagizawa para narrar ese tipo de escenas, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que Sakura y yo nos fundimos de tal manera, que no pienso dejarla ir nunca.

Las cosas no empezaron con su mentira, comenzaron con las mías, pero gracias a todo este enredo, Sakura está ahora dormida a mi lado mientas yo me deleito observando su espalda desnuda. Sakura Kinomoto no solo es la mujer de quien estoy enamorado, ella se ha vuelto mi amiga, mi amante, mi confidente porque ya no existen secretos entre nosotros y en mi novia verdadera. Todo comenzó con mis mentiras, pero ahora me aseguraría de que solo existieran verdades entre ella y yo… porque Sakura representaba mi verdad y mi futuro.

—Te amo, mi dulce novia de verdad.

 **Sí, sí… me equivoqué en la nota de autora xD Y aquí estoy editándola haha. De igual forma muchas gracias todos por leer esta historia :) es por ustedes que me animo a escribirlas y gracias a aquellos que me dijeron lo de "Atrasado feliz día de san Valentín" Xd Eso demuestra que leen mis notas hahahahaha**

 **Un beso para todos y muchas muchaaaaaaaas gracias por leerme :)**

 **Los quiero un montonón**

 **Amatista 1986.**


End file.
